Send Me To Hell
by steph2009
Summary: A vision of great evil in the night convinces Dawn Summers she must do what no human has ever willingly done before: go to hell. Why? To champion for the permanency of Sourge of Europe's soul. Eventually pairings: Connor/Dawn; Buffy/Angel; Xander/Cordelia.
1. Distrubing Visions

**Send Me to Hell **

Summary: A vision of great evil in the night convinces Dawn Summers she must do what no human has ever willingly done before: go to hell. Why? To champion for the permanency of Sourge of Europe's soul.

**Chapter One-Distrubing Visions**

_Flame covered meteors rained from the LA sky. Screams could be heard throughout the night as bodies littered the streets. The world was burning and Angelus is on the prowl. _

_ A large demon, The Beast, is dead by Angelus' hand. Faith never stood a chance against the vampire. Her neck was snapped and her blood drained. Her body fell to concrete with sickening slowness. Angelus let loose an evil laugh. _

_ "One down." He drawls as he turns to Wesley. The ex-Watcher still on the ground. He is quickly disposed of. Eaten. Angelus pats his stomach leisurely as he strolls away. Back to the Hyperion. _

_ A black man and a small burnette are standing back to back in an attempt to protect one another from the taunting Angelus. Their eyes dart around the room for the missing Angelus. In their panic, they miss the vampire lifting an abnormally large blade-Angel's broadsword. Both are suddenly impaled. The large blade passes through the black man and then into the small burnette. They die together. Angelus does not bother to drink. He is too full. _

_ Cordelia and a young teenage boy are next. Angelus takes his time with the young man. Jeering and taunting him about his lineage, his fears are all laid out at his feet. Much to Angelus' enjoyment, the young man fights back. Cordelia is unconcious in the corner. Angelus is weighing the ups and downs of killing her. He needs a Seer. It would be benefical. As he snaps his son's neck, he decides that he will keep her. Angelus lifts Cordelia into his arms and throws her into his car. _

_ "Sunnydale awaits." He says, gleefully. Already, he is formulating a plan. His mansion is still standing. He will tie his Seer up there. _

_ Sunnydale is in ruins. Dead bodies, including those of her friends, cover the streets. But still Buffy and she are still fighting. Angelus makes quick work of Dawn, ignoring Buffy's pained screams as she is forced to watch. With a sickening likeness to Angel, he carresses Buffy's cheek before ending her life._

_ When Angelus returns to his mansion, he finds his Seer missing. Enraged, he charges the rooms of his mansion. His childe left a scent behind. With a cruel smile, Angelus exits._

_ When he reappears, it is in Spike's crypt. He can hear the sounds of his Seer's heart beat and the steady push and pull of her breathing. He becomes enraged once more as he realizes that his Seer's heart beats are slowing and her breathing is becoming more shallow. _

_ "Spike!" He roars as he kicks the cyrpt door down. Cordelia's body falls to the floor. The epic battle that Spike had long been waiting for with his sire ends quickly. Spike is ashes. Angelus looks once more at his Seer's cold body and roars in rage. _Dawn awakes.

Buffy Summers jerked awake from her bed as a tortured scream rang through her house. She almost knocked over Willow in her haiste to reach her sister. The small blonde throws open her sister's bedroom door to see her sitting up in bed. Her eyes wide and wild, darting around the room. Finally, her sister's green eyes lock on hers.

Buffy swallows. For a few months, since November eleventh, Dawn had been having visions of the future. It was how the blonde Slayer found out about Connor, Angel's son.

The phone inside the Hyperion Hotel rang. Cordelia raced to it, silently praying it was a cilent. The tension in the hotel since Angel's return from his three month torture and Connor's temporary banishment had reached an all time high today. Connor had returned for a brief moment to speak with her. He was still waiting in the living room.

"Where on earth is Harmony when you need her..." The Seer mumbled aggravated. "Hello?" She answered.

_ "Cordelia,"_ a wide smile stretched across the ex-cheerleader's face at the familiar voice on the other line. It was Dawn Summers, Buffy's sister.

"Dawn!" She cried, enthusatically. Unlike with her older sister, Cordelia did not have to fake her happiness. Her cry drew Angel downstairs. The dark vampire paused at seeing his son sitting on the couch. For a moment, they just looked at one another until Cordelia's voice distracted them. "What?" She sounded so distraught that it brought both men to the table. "When did they start?"

_ "November eleventh."_ Dawn answered as she twirled the phone chord around her forefinger and let it loose.

"Oh my God." Cordelia whispered. Her eyes flicked to Connor. November eleventh was the young man's birthday. Angel tensed at the mention and the tone of her voice.

_"I'm assuming that the date has significance to you." _Dawn continued on, not waiting for an answer._ "What I'm calling for is that...in this vision...Angelus is unleashed." _Cordelia tensed and looked toward Angel. The dark vampire's eyes were wide and pained. _"No one makes it out alive." _Angel, if possible, turned even paler and sagged against the archway. Cordelia leans against the counter_. "I just wanted to warn you, you know just in case." _

"Yeah...thanks."

_ "Cordelia?"_

"Yeah?" The strength in her young friend's voice surprised her for a moment.

_"Don't worry. I'm going to do everything I can to prevent it." _Cordelia smiled slightly at the younger woman's vow. If anyone could prevent Angelus' rise, a Summers girl could. Usually, though, Cordelia always had her bet on Buffy._ "Buffy...wants to..uh..talk to Angel." _Cordelia easily passed the phone off to her friend. A small sigh escaped her lips as she saw how happy and apprehensive he looked just talking to his ex-girlfriend. Connor touched her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow. He motioned toward his father and the phone with a small tilt of his head. Cordelia smiled and lead him back into the living room.

"The girl on the phone...she's Dawn Summers. Unlike her sister, she's totally awesome. Recently, she's been having these really awful visions." Cordelia stated as she picked up her cup of coffee. She had gotten over the recycled coffee phase and was now making coffee like a pro. Angel was very thankful.

"Since November eleventh. My birthday." His voice was quiet. Cordelia smiled sadly at her 'son'. "Do they cause her pain? Like yours.." He suddenly wondered. Cordelia's smile fell. She hadn't thought of that.

"I don't think so...she didn't say.." Silence fell over them for a moment. Cordelia was lost in her own ponderings. She didn't like the idea of the youngest Summers girl in anymore pain than she had already faced.

"Can you tell me about her?" Cordelia tilted her head at the question. Connor didn't back down from her gaze, but explained. "It's just...you sounded so happy when..she called. What's so special about her?" Cordelia winced at the question. Connor noticed. "What?"

"Dawn's had quite the hurdles in life." Cordelia said quietly. "But she still remains smiling and still fighting. That's what's special about her. For her to call, this vision must have really spooked her."

Dawn had quietly retreated toward the Magic Box after handing the phone over to Buffy. The money that she had saved from working at a local Sonic was tugged safely in her pocket. She knew what she was looking for.

In the undertones of her vision, Angelus had said the young man's name: Connor. It wasn't his name that bothered her, it was the nickname he had taunted Connor with: The Destroyer. She had heard of him somewhere. Read about him in a book while she had been looking for herself.

With a furrowed brow, Dawn pushed open the door to the Magic Box. Anya came to the counter at the universal tell-tale sign of a customer: the bell strapped to the top of the doorway.

"Hey, Dawn," the younger girl smiled at her sister's friend. Thankful that the ex-vengence demon had dropped her habit of saying "Oh it's you." every time Dawn turned out not to be a customer. "Big bad paid you a call?"

"Yeah, but it was pretty much too the point. Angelus rising from Angel again." Anya crinkled her nose in answer.

"Well, let me know if there's anything you need help with," Anya said. Dawn smiled again. This Anya was more mature than the one that had dated Xander Harris. Her smile stayed as she wandered toward the book shelves.

_ 'Xander kind of seems like a right of passage for all immature women.' _Dawn thought with fond amusement._ 'Cordelia first. Anya second. Hell, he's even helped Buffy and me grow up a little.' _As she wandered through the walls and walls of books, she pushed friends and family related thoughts aside. With admirable focus, she scanned her memory for the book's appearance and location. Slowly, it came to her. _'Second shelf on the left of the store. Black binding and cover, brand new. Gold lettering saying: Dimension Heroes. The title is in Latin.' _

"Relax, Buffy, I'm sure Dawn's just at the Magic Box." Willow soothed her frantic friend. Dawn had yet to tell Buffy anything about her vision. All that the blonde Slayer knew came from listening to Dawn's one sided conversation with Cordelia Chase. "You can ask her about the vision when we get there."

Buffy knew that what her friend was saying held a lot of truth. Ever since Dawn found out that she was The Key she would visit the Magic Box on an almost religious basis. When Buffy had confessed her worry for her sister's mental state to Giles one night over the long distance line, Giles had simply sighed and said _"at least the books are being read." _

Dawn pulled the slightly dusty volume from its place and walked over the table in the back. A small smile graced her face as she sat down. She set her bag down beside her chair and pulled her small notebook from it. With a gentle hand, she opened the cover of the black spined book and began her search. The chapters were simply names awarded. She smiled brightly as she realized that her search wasn't going to be as hard as she thought. There on the last chapter was the name: The Destoryer.

She was so deep in her reading and note-taking that she didn't hear the bell chime or the calls for her name until she was finished with the chapter. She shook her hand out and jumped as Anya appeared from behind the wall of shelves.

"There you are!" Anya exclaimed. "You might want to get out there. They've been calling for you for a good couple of minutes now. Buffy's about ready to search all of Sunnydale for you." Anya's tone was only slightly scolding. Dawn packed up her belongings and moved to return the book. Anya's voice stopped her again, "You can have that you know. For twenty bucks. It's not like anyone other than you is interested in it." Dawn looked back down at the book and then shrugged.

"DAWN!" Her sister shouted, causing the young woman to jump and nearly drop the book. She caught it with her free hand and hollered back.

"I'M COMING!" Anya smiled in amusement as Dawn tugged the money from her pocket and placed it in Anya's hand. "If you can find anymore on The Destoryer, I'll be happy to pay you for every book." Anya's mouth fell open at the young girl's words. Dawn ignored the impatient noises coming from the front while she waited for Anya's answer. Finally, the ex-vengance demon nodded. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Anya said as she followed the younger girl into the front room. The ex-vengance demon couldn't help but be puzzled at the younger woman. Dawn was an oddity in a world of demons and humans.


	2. Guilt Ridden Choices

**(A/N: In this story, there was no affair between Spike and Buffy.)**

**Send Me To Hell**

**Chapter Two-Guilt Ridden Choices**

Silence fell over the table as the Scoobie gang let the vision sink in. Dawn nibbled on her bottom lip. Her leg jumped in tatum with every chew. She was eager to get back to her researching._ 'I'm confident that the key to saving Angel is along the same line as the Destroyer...'_

"Do you think Buffy's involved?" Willow asked. "Cause you know what brought him out last time was Buffy..." Dawn shook her head.

"We were in Sunnydale. We had no knowledge of him in the vision." Dawn said. Buffy took in the bouncing of her younger sister's leg.

"In a hurry, Dawnie?" Buffy asked, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"I think I know how to stop him coming." Dawn admitted. "In the undercurrents of the vision, there was something like a message. Without his son being alive, Angel looses the will to keep fighting Angelus' control. He didn't even really fight for Cordelia's safety until Spike had a hold of her." Dawn suppressed a shudder at the pain and rage in the roar Angelus had let loose. There was no doubt in her mind that part of that pain and anger had been Angel's.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Giles' voiced over the phone line. "The bond between a Seer and her chosen is permanent. If anything when his Seer was in trouble, he should have fought harder."

"You are forgetting something, Giles." Dawn said, her eyes avoiding Buffy's. "Angelus and Angel are essentially the same person-just different in personality. Angelus recongized the bond. It was probably the only thing that saved her from Angelus."

"My question is what the hell was she doing with Spike?" Xander growled. Dawn bit her lip. "It doesn't seem like he's battin' for our team anymore." Silence fell over the table at the accusation. Buffy reached over and grabbed Dawn's hand tightly. Willow leaned against the younger woman.

Since the summer of Buffy's death, Spike and Dawn had been rather close. He had become like a brother to Dawn. He had filled Buffy's shoes as a protector and confidant. Spike attacking Cordelia had been a serious blow to the young girl and in extension-to the Scoobies.

"I don't have an answer for that." Dawn mumbled as she stood from the chair with a wide stretch. The single move shook all of her comforting friends off. Willow smiled gently up at her. What Buffy didn't understand, Willow did. The lull of knowledge was comforting for those that sought it. "I'm going to look through these for more information." Dawn said motioning toward the shelves.

"But you have school tomorr-" Buffy began to protest. The Slayer had taken on a rather tentative role as Dawn's caretaker.

"I'll be home in time for bed," Dawn interrupted with a gentle smile. Buffy gave a weak smile back. The Slayer looked over as Anya's chair scrapped the floor. The ex-vengance demon smiled lightly.

"I promised I'd help her," Anya explained. Buffy gave the once demon a thankful smile. Dawn really would have been at the Magic Box all night if she lacked the help or the insentive to return home.

Anya wouldn't admit it to the others, but she too worried about the teen. Dawn falling asleep over the piles and piles of books had become a well known routine. As she walked around the table, she caught the small scowl on Xander's face. He too remembered being called to come lift the teenager from the table and taking her home. It had became a nightly routine after Buffy's death.

_Send Me To Hell_

Dawn sighed as she pulled another book that looked as if it would contain information on the Destroyer from the shelf. Her arms ached from her load. In her mind, she categorized her place and dumped them on the table the Scoobies still sat at. She raised her eyebrows. Xander waved a donut at her.

"Didn't think we'd let you do all of this by yourself, did you?" Xander asked before taking a large bite out of the chocolate covered donut.

"Don't get chocolate or anything staining on the books." Dawn scolded gently as she set them down. A small smile curved her lips as she watched Buffy pick one from the pile as if it were a viper. "Guys, you don't have to do this.."

"Did the vision give you a set date?" Giles asked suddenly over the phone line. Dawn raised her eyebrows.

"No." Dawn answered.

"Well, think of it as speeding the process. I'll be looking for information on my end." Giles stated. Dawn could practically see him polishing his glasses.

"Thanks, Giles." Dawn said before turning toward the shelves again. As she departed, she heard Xander say:

"You gonna be pulling some strings with the Council, G-man?" Her smile widened when she heard Giles sigh. _'Maybe this won't be so hard after all.'_ Dawn thought.

_Send Me to Hell_

"Dawn didn't tell us what to look for..." Buffy mumbled as she read down the table of contents.

"Look for prophecies concerning the name or passages related to him and leave it open!" She hollered from the shelves.

"That answer your question?" Xander asked with a smile. Buffy glared up at him.

"Right, picking up a book now." Xander's fingers had barely skimmed the front of one book when Anya dropped more on the pile. Xander jerked his hand out of the way with a yelp and raised his eyebrows. "This kid has this man books on him?!" He exclaimed. Anya rolled her eyes.

"No, Xander. These are just guesses." Anya's tone was wary as she spoke of the young man. Buffy's eyebrows rose as she caught it.

"You know something about him, don't you?" She asked. Anya nibbled on her bottom lip and sat down on the table edge.

"I heard a lot about him when I rejoined the vengance demon circle.." Anya said. "Since no vengance demon is confined to just one realm, knowledge of warriors like the Destroyer or Groo travel quickly."

"To let you know where not to go..." Willow supplied gently. Anya nodded.

"Quor'Toth, the realm the Destroyer stayed, was one of the most avoided. The Destroyer was considered ruthless, driven, and down right frightening. No demon that crossed his path generally lived to tell about it." Buffy bit into her lip as she listened to Anya's tale. "His 'father' made him who he was." Anya's voice turned soft. "His home must not of had any love at all..."

"Did he kill humans?" Buffy asked. Her expression borderlined on sickness. A sigh of relief escaped her when Anya shook her head. Silence fell over them for a moment. Anya stood from the table and walked into the wall of shelves again. Xander picked up the book at the top of the pile and began scanning the pages for information. Willow had already finished a smaller book called 'Hell Dimensions'. Tara sighed and closed the book she had finished with a sigh. Willow grabbed another book from the pile without looking.

"I don't know this language.." Willow moaned. Dawn returned with another arm full.

"Just leave it for me then," Dawn said, "maybe I know it." As she sat the books down, Dawn picked up the book Williow had discarded. "Yeah, I know it." She confirmed. Willow smiled and lifted another book from the pile. Xander raised his eyebrows at the foregin language on the page Dawn was reading.

"How do you know that?" Xander asked as he stole a sip from the coffee he had brought Buffy. The blonde spared the time to glare over at her friend.

"When I was searching for more information on myself, I learned the languages." Dawn explained, her eyes not leaving the script. "I don't remember seeing this one though.." She mumbled.

"We didn't get any new stocks in..." Anya declared as she dropped off her book load. "Are we taking a break?" Anya asked, cheerfully. Dawn nodded and pulled a fourty from her pocket.

"Wherever it came from, it might just be what we're looking for." Dawn said, distractedly as she handed the money to Anya. The beaming blonde took the amount from Dawn's hand while the Scoobies looked on with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"When did you start working?!" Buffy asked/demanded.

"After you died.." Dawn said, once more in her distracted tone. Dawn sat down slowly. Her eyes never leaving the page. Anya pulled Dawn's notebook from her bag. It was becoming clear to the Scoobies that Anya was familiar with Dawn's process.

Dawn's eyes widened slightly as she found a passage in the book written in newer ink.

_"In three months time, the Destroyer will die. His body will be condemned to hell while the Sourge of Europe bleeds the rivers red. Only the Key can prevent the devesation foretold."_

Anya had read the passage aloud over Dawn's shoulder. When Dawn looked away from the book, four horrified eyes stared back at her. With a steady hand, Dawn broke down the vision and it's underlying message on one page of her notebook. Then she broke down the passage from the book on another page.

_ 'Angelus will rise in three months unless I find a way to prevent it.'_ Dawn thought even as her hand copied the passage. _'Magic can't make a soul permanent. There are ways around even the most powerful of spells.' _Dawn started to chew on the end of her pen while she thought. The Scoobies melted into the background. _'The source!'_ She realized with a start. Without an explaination to her waiting friends and family, she jumped up and ran toward the shelves.

"She's onto something." Xander mumbled watching the girl he thought of as a younger sister dart toward the G section.

_'Clan Kalderash...'_ Dawn thought as she scanned the shelf. She could stop the elated whoop that escaped her as she found a book titled 'Gypsy Clans of the Ages' written in Latin. She pulled the larger, older book from its place. She turned to go back toward the table, but stopped herself. With a gentle hand, she opened the book and turned to the Kalderash section. With a guilty sigh, Dawn closed the book and snuck into the M section of the store._ 'It's alright, you'll give her enough money to cover both...' _She comforted herself.

Despite being left out of the loop, Willow found herself smiling softly. Dawn's excitment for knowledge was refreshing compared to her sister's balant disregard for books. The other members of the Scoobie gang weren't as pleased. Buffy watched her sister with a type of disbelief.

"It's like she doesn't even hear us!" Buffy complained, motioning toward her suddenly deaf sister. Anya shook her head.

"Because she doesn't." Anya said. Silence fell over the table. "She's been unknowingly preforming magic for a while now. I noticed it a couple of months ago."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?!" Willow asked. Her worry for her friend suddenly spiking. Tara rubbed Willow's arm lightly in an attempt to calm her friend. Anya rolled her eyes. "If she could make herself deaf or whatever in the hell she's done without meaning to..."

"Imagine what would happen if she fully tapped into her powers..." Buffy finished her best friend's sentence. A pool of dread was slowly building in her stomach the more she thought of scenarioes. All ended with her killing her baby sister. Buffy shook her head roughly as Dawn closed the book.

"Are you ready to share with the class?" Xander asked as Dawn looked at them. She smiled suddenly and slipped some more money to a beaming Anya. Dawn silently prayed that Anya wouldn't notice the two books that were missing.

"I know what I have to do and I know what you guys are going have to do." Buffy leaned forward. All thoughts of what could happen left her mind. Thoughts of helping her only love, Angel, replaced them. Dawn smiled knowing she had Buffy's attention, but dreading the lie she was about to tell. "Willow, Tara, and Buffy, you guys need to go to LA." The two witches nodded along with the Slayer. None doubted her. For the moment, Dawn was thankful that Spike was no where around and that Anya had given up her demon side.

"What about us?" Xander asked.

"Do you want to go see Angel?" Dawn asked, both eyebrows raised. Xander's eyes darkened considerably at the mention of the vampire. "I didn't think so."

"And I need to stay here in case she needs anymore information, right?" Anya asked. Dawn smiled and nodded, hating herself.

"We'll leave tomorrow evening." Buffy said. "Xander, do you mind staying with Dawn?" Dawn bit into her tongue and made a show of packing the books she had bought from Anya. The book she had stolen from the M section was tucked securely inbetween Dimension's Heroes and Gypsy Clans of the Ages.

_'It's alright. Xander will be easy to give the slip...'_ She soothed. The Scoobies were buried in their own conversation while Dawn zipped up her bag quickly.

Anya busied herself by putting the money Dawn had given her into the cash register. Anya glanced up at Dawn in supicion as she tallied the amount Dawn had given her. Deciding to confront her, Anya walked back toward the table. Dawn looking up as Anya stopped in front of her. All conversation at the table ceased as they took in the look on Anya's face.

"Why did you give me a one hundred?" Anya asked. The amount in the cash register increased greatly from Dawn's donation. Dawn smiled while the Scoobies' mouths dropped.

"I calcuated the worth of each book." Dawn said confidently. "Plus, I figured-given how badly you'll be hurting in the morning from how much you had to carry-you earned it." Appeased by her answer and even flattered, Anya smiled and hugged the younger girl. Dawn let out a mental sigh.

_'I'm getting way to go at this manipulating thing...' _Dawn thought as she watched Anya bounce away.

"I think Dawn just made herself a life long friend..." Xander mock-whispered to Willow. Willow and Buffy attempted to smother laughter when Anya shot Xander the bird. Tara only smiled gently and looked over at Dawn. Dawn smiled back at the quiet witch, careful to keep all signs of guilt off of her face.

_Send Me To Hell_

The Scoobies parted ways after finishing off the last of the donuts Xander had brought. The minute Dawn entered the house, she knew something wasn't right by the tenseness of her sister's shoulders. When she entered the kitchen, she realized why. Spike stood at their refrigrator.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked. Spike stopped all movement. For a moment, Dawn allowed a smile of amusement to tilt her lips. Then the vision of the blonde in front of her draining Cordelia pushed its way into her head. Dawn's smile fell.

"I'm just gonna go up to bed, k?" Dawn whispered to her sister.

"What's up with the Bit?" She overheard Spike ask as she raced toward the stairs. Her heart hurt. Dawn didn't like the idea of Spike turning against them. Then she thought of Angelus' favorite game: mind tricks. She smothered a sob as she wondered if that was what Spike had been doing all along.

Dawn entered her room roughly. Her door banged against the wall. She sank down onto her bed. Her bag full of books fell limply from her hand by her side. She could hear Spike's voice raise in outrage before the back door to their house slammed. Dawn closed her eyes and let a few tears fall as downstairs, Buffy fell onto the back door and twisted its lock with savage turn. Anger flashing inside her green eyes.

Buffy stomped toward the front door and locked it in much the same way as she made her way upstairs to shower, she thought of her sister and decided to stop by her room.

"You okay?" Buffy asked as she peaked inside Dawn's room. Buffy's tentive smile fell as Dawn angrily wiped fallen tears from her face. Buffy fully entered the room. A frown marring her beautiful features.

"Fine," Dawn huffed. "What did you say to Spike?" She asked. Buffy frowned.

"I told him about the vision...he didn't take it to kindly.." Buffy looked away from Dawn's curious eyes and focused instead on the bulging backpack beside her.

"So I heard..." Dawn said, her own green eyes wandered to her folded hands. Buffy sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go shower." Buffy said as she stood up. She placed her nimble hand on her sister's shoulder before turning toward the door. "Let me know if you need anything."

Dawn fought off her sigh. Buffy's concern only made her feel worse. With a furrowed brow, Dawn bent and opened her backpack. She pulled a book from it and slowly opened the cover. Mystical Spells and Summons faced the wall as she sank lower down onto her bed.

(A/N: Thank you **TawnyC** and **xxdawnbreakerxx**.)


End file.
